


kan-airy

by velavelavela



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Teenagers, canary baby!, i do not know how to tag this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela
Summary: Sometimes Canary remembers her mortality and says her name late at night, staring up at the almond-pale ceiling in her room, until the syllables feel foreign and incorrect.“Kuh-nair-ee,” she drawls out, realizing that she is a person, “Kan-airy?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	kan-airy

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to mess around with canary lol. lovely little lesbian!!

Canary eats peppermint sticks with her molars, crunching on the candy for the rough shards and the bitter-hot taste that lingers on the roof of one’s mouth for the tongue to indulge in the following hours. 

The pine trees weep needles. It is autumn. 

Sometimes Canary remembers her mortality and says her name late at night, staring up at the almond-pale ceiling in her room, until the syllables feel foreign and incorrect.

“Kuh-nair-ee,” she drawls out, realizing that she is a person, “Kan-airy?”

The watery moonlight glistens on her staff by the dresser, leaning against the wall like a smoker, but before she even knows it, the sunlight paints the mountain into color again and she is holding her weapon steady and straight as a maypole.

The pine trees bend in half under the weight of snow. It is winter.

When these things happen-- the moving of the seasons, the mountain’s vulnerability to disastrous weather-- Canary feels loyal. There is something in the wrinkles of her brain that is very attached to the selfhood of being one of the Zoldycks’ butlers. A label, a grin that begins at the corner of her mouth and stretches across to oscillate at the other side. A do not pass rule, a whistle for the big dog, a pat on his foreleg.

The pine trees creak like a fire. It is spring.

Canary drives the car because she knows how, because she is responsible and ready to protect her charges at all costs. Because she is a butler, because she is from Meteor City and now is able to flex her hands out when she feels angsty at the wrists, crack the joints and present as a dangerous little girl. What is loyalty but a childish sacrifice tied with a sarsenet ribbon at the end of your hair?

The pine trees sway sultry. It is summer.

Canary has taken to sometimes pacing outside, sometimes pacing inside. Sometimes looking at the carpet and trying to count all the ways she has stepped, could step, will step. Killua pronounces it slyly, Amane with a sharp edge. Gotoh with his flat tongue, flat eyes. Alluka, while loving everything in the world.  _ Canary _ .


End file.
